Tim Avery
Timothy "Tim" Avery is a character from Son of the Mask, he is played by the American actor Jamie Kennedy. Biography Tim Avery dreamed of being a cartoonist in the animation network Animagine. However, his primary job was masquerading as Torpedo Tortoise as a tour guide for the network building. He had a lovely wife Tanya, who wanted a baby, but Tim was scared of having a baby simply by the huge responsibility of having one. When his dog Otis is a Jack Russell Terrier finds the Mask, Tim used it as a Halloween costume for a party at his work, but it instead fused to him and imbued him with the powers of Loki. He then used his new abilities to make the party much more fun. He then returned home, where he had sex with his wife while wearing the Mask, therefore having his soon-to-be-born son imbued with the powers of the Mask without having to wear it. Meanwhile, Tim's boss, Daniel Moss, found Tim's Mask persona cartoon-worthy, so Tim tried to create a cartoon based on his alter-ego. After Alvey was born and Tonya had to go to a conference, Alvey quickly learned that Tim wasn't interested in him, so after watching cartoons he decided to torment his father and make him go insane using his powers. The baby's plan worked, and Tim almost went insane, where they were both attacked by Loki, who was looking for the baby that was born from the powers of his mask. When Loki was about to kill both of them, Odin, Loki's father, however, possessed Tim and removed Loki's powers due to his constant failures, despite holding the baby in his arms. Odin then released Tim from possession and Tim's insanity resulted in him being fired. After Alvey saved his life from Loki, Tim and Alvey developed a better relationship, but Loki, who managed to persuade Odin to give him his powers back for an hour, kidnaps Alvey in order for Tim to give him back his Mask. Tim, along with Tonya and Otis, try to give Loki his mask in exchange for Alvey, but Loki grew attached to Alvey and refused to let him go. Tim then dons the Mask again and chases Loki to a stadium, where the two fought in a boxing match and eventually, they decided to let Alvey decide who he wanted to be with. When Alvey started crawling to Loki, Tim took off the Mask and apologized to Alvey about not being a good father to him. Alvey forgave Tim and crawled to him, where an angered Loki tried to kill them all with a giant hammer. However, his powers fade before he could kill them and Odin personally appears to banish Loki forever. Seeing Odin and Loki's relationship similar to his and Alvey's, Tim persuaded Odin to love Loki for who he is and gave the Mask back so Loki could fulfill his mission. Odin, pleased with Loki, returned to Valhalla with him, and Tim gets his job back by showing Daniel his new idea for a cartoon; a baby (Alvey) and a dog (Otis) competing for a dad's attention. Tonya then reveals to Tim that she is pregnant again. Appearances *'Son of the Mask' Trivia His name is similar to animator Tex Avery. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Avery Family Category:Mask wearers